To Chocolate, With Love
by luckyzen13
Summary: It's Valentines Day and that means that nobody wants chocolate more than Ciel Phantomhive. Claude and Alois are up to their usual shenanigans and Sebastian is having none of it. William and Grell would like to know if they can ever enjoy a simple date. (Face of Funtom Modern AU and One-Shot)


[Ciel]

There's only one thing I love more than my demon personal assistant (and lover) - sweets.

Yes, sweets.

Does that sound childish? I suppose it does. But when you run a corporation dedicated to all sorts of candy, I suppose it's expected to have a sweet tooth. Which I do.

Now, then, I plan on giving him some handmade chocolates for Valentines day and it's not that simple. I've already burnt it and it's quite irritating how sensitive melted chocolate is. Somehow, I have the feeling that he's doing something similar but I don't want to be shown up. Perhaps I should just get him a Funtom plush?

I don't think he'd mind (and I can picture him sleeping with it). I might.

Perhaps I could have both my sweets and my Sebastian at the same time. The mere thought makes my mouth water. Yes, now there's an idea that's appealing.

I can picture him now, drenched in chocolate and whipped cream, with a single strawberry resting on his lips. Ruby red eyes with a hint of amusement...

Or I could do something for him, right? He likes cats too, huh? I dunno. I feel like that'd be asking for trouble. He'd beg me to dress like that all the time for him.

I suppose we could do dinner and a movie. That's cliché, though, and I don't want that.

Fine.

I suppose I'll play kitty for just this once. He better not get used to it! And I absolutely must receive some damn delicious chocolate for my troubles.

It's hard to believe that I would do these things for anyone, but Sebastian is different. He's the kind of person that I respect, for more than just looks or strength. He's kind and he cares so much.

I truly love him.

* * *

[Sebastian]

My little Ciel. How can I possibly express my love to you? What can I do to prove my love to you on this holiday? I know you love candies and I want you to be spoiled with sweets. I shall make you into a dessert.

I mean, make a dessert for you.

I want to lick frosting off your face, even as it tastes like nothing to me. I want to watch you purr as you enjoy what I make for you.

And, oh, what a sight I'd like to see is my Ciel writhing beneath me. I want to see that creamy white skin turn blush red. To see you on your knees-

_Ah!_

I can barely contain myself when I think of the things you've done that have required you to throw away your pride. To humble yourself...

_Ah-n!_

Your looks. Those scars that are just beginning to heal. The intoxicating scent and taste of your soul. The way light hits your hair and turns it navy. And of course, my mark.

Is that narcissistic?

I apologize.

But, I love it. It shows that he's mine and connects us in so many ways, from sensing both our feelings. It's a way that binds us together and-

_Oh!_

Perhaps I should stop talking?

You look wonderful on your knees, love. Really, I am honored. No, don't pinch my thighs with that indignant look. I can say what I like. No, no, don't stop, love.

Ah... How cruel.

I expect that I shall receive something for the upcoming holiday? No? You won't do anything for me?

Don't tell lies, my Ciel. I know you have something on your mind. Ah, it's okay. I can wait. What am I doing, you ask? Well, I'm not telling you either, love.

* * *

[Alois]

I hate this holiday, but it is a nice thought. We've done everything conceivably possible for Valentine's day and it's hard to think of something clever that is new to the both of us.

What to do…

Perhaps I'll get Claude a pet. He's particular to spiders, but I've seen him stare at the yellow canaries. Besides, it'd be something for him to take care of.

Claude's strange. He often goes into a room where he keeps all of his (pet?) spiders and lets them crawl over him.

I don't question him but there is still a tiny human part of me that… _squirms_. Ugh.

"Your Highness, would you like to play with them too?"

I think he says it just to watch my expression as I back away slowly. Sure, spiders are part of my crest, but I don't have to interact with them!

I would rather be alone in the dark!

The only spider who's allowed to touch or bite me is Claude.

I do hope that he makes me some sweets. I would expect nothing less of him. Claude makes a killer cup of _Champurrado_. I suppose that's more for _Dia de los Muertos_ but a holiday is a holiday.

Oh, I know! We could go out dancing. I do love to see him dance_ el baile flamenco_. I should ask him why he loves _flamenco_. My impression is that he is a Spanish demon, but that's subjective when in the end, you're just a corporeal form, shoved into a human body.

He used to be so stoic. I would stick a rose in his mouth and there would be no change of expression in his golden eyes.

But now he's different…

His mouth curves into a half-smile and he claps along as I shout,

"Olé!"

* * *

[Claude]

"One, two, three, four…"

I practice my rhythmic steps and watch my little Alois dance along. He's quite good, even though he's dancing the female part.

It can't be helped.

Ah, there's no accounting for taste.

"Uno, dos, tres, cuatro…"

He turns, vivid plum skirt flaring out as he dances besides me. It's unfortunate that he looks exceptionally like a female.

Hannah's watching us. She has a sort of sad smile on her face. I resist the urge to snap at her. There's no sense in bullying her. She'll never have what she wants and I'm satisfied enough with that knowledge.

"Un, deux, trois, quatre…"

We dance in perfect harmony, heels clicking on the wooden floors. He mirrors me precisely and it's hard to tell that he's simply imitating me, copying my footsteps.

Ah, that's right. There's a holiday coming up, correct?

Saint Valentine's day?

Honestly, why must I be forced into celebrating something that involves a saint?

Romance?

I have that every night. But a whole day? That does sound appealing.

Now then, what would my highness want on that day?

Chocolate, I suppose. I'm sure he'll request precisely what he wants. I'd like to do something fun as well. Devour a oblivious door-to-door salesman perhaps. Or steal from the Grim Reapers… Perhaps irritating a divine being on that day isn't the best idea.

I think we could play with Ciel and Sebastian as well. Not anything as elaborate as a kidnapping.

Do you have an idea, my Alois?

Shush? Don't tell me to-

_Ah-n. _

Well, then. It seems that you have things covered and I'll just-

No?

You want me to do something as well? What if we think of the same thing?

That would simplify things, I guess.

I love you too, my love.

* * *

[William]

I don't have time for this.

Please go away, Grell Sutcliff.

Perhaps in a little–

I insist! Get off of me!

You blithering, irritating, _ginger! _

I would like to throw you in the sea!

And it would be my pleasure to injure-

your precious face,

not take your ass-

I have got Mace-

don't distract me from my task.

Now is not the time.

Maybe later? Over a glass

of crimson wine.

Fine, take these sweets

and leave me be.

I sigh and return to my work, ignoring the red-head. Grell always gets excited around this time of the year- and it makes sense- as it is a predominantly red holiday. He does pick... _Interesting_ presents, however. I'm not sure what to think of his gift to the Undertaker- a perfectly preserved human heart.

Odd, to say the least.

As much as we would rather go party on this occasion, it seems to be a day when many deaths and suicides occur. I'll be busy until I get off work. Then, I'll make my decision.

Go harass Ronald or someone else.

Come with you? Why?

You were told to partner with me? Fine, if it's an order, then, I suppose I'll go with you. What's with that grin?

Are you forcing me into overtime? Precisely where are we going - in here?

Ah, this is rather nice... You really know me well. I am hungry, yes.

I suppose I should relax more often but-

_Mm... _

Shouldn't you be working?

_Ah! _

It's not my fault if you have to stay late. Don't give me that grin. Honestly, why do I listen to you?

I'm not infatuated with you as much as you would like to think. Now, Ronald...

I apologize. That was uncalled for. Alright then, let's spend that day together.

* * *

[Grell]

Will's chocolate is delicious, but I'm afraid that it will never compare to my darling Sebby's sweets. It wasn't that long ago that we were spending time together. I can still picture that stoic and annoyed look on his face as he fu-

_Mm_! William, darling, you look ravishing today! Yesterday was fun, was it not? Don't give me that look... You enjoyed it throughly. I can do sweet things, believe it or not.

That's not true! I'm insulted. You had a wonderful time so don't pretend otherwise.

Sebastian will always have a special place in my heart but you, Will, have been there from the beginning. I know I love you but you don't really return it.

_Ah-n!_ How cruel, William!

Now then, we are actually partnered together today... Oh, it looks like quite a blood-bath.

"Quickly and efficiently?"

Of course... But how dull. Do you apply that policy to other practices? Don't sigh at me.

Scarlet is a beautiful color and I'd _love_ to see you dyed in it. I understand that we shouldn't mess about but when else do you get that opportunity to?

"Absolutely not."

Fine then. Spoilsport. I'll have you in a different way then. Oh- yes! Push me against the wall! _Mm_! You're so dominant!

Are you going to take me rough and-

_Mmm!_

Shut me up with a kiss!

Oh, you look marvelous without your glasses. Stunning. Can you see me?

Yes and not much more. Normal. It's not really necessary to see far away anyways.

Now then, that didn't take too long. I was unusually efficient. Staying on your good side?

Perhaps. I get you to myself after six, right?

Is that a 'yes'? Are you positive?

You best be prepared. I expect you to show me a good time.

* * *

[Ciel]

"S-sebastian... Do you like it?" I'm blushing so hard right now. This is really embarrassing and he better love it.

I swear, he's like a reflection of my own feelings as his face turns cherry red and he clamps a hand over his mouth with a demure look. He runs a hand gently through my hair and brushes his fingers over the pinned-in cat ears before roving down lower to tap the bell on my collar, then moving his hands to squeeze my ass and tug on the cat tail pinned to my shorts.

"Ah, you look ravishing, love. Open your mouth." I obey and Sebastian placed a chocolate on my tongue. It melts into a delicious peppermint cream that spreads in my mouth. I sigh, happily.

"Now then, what's our plans for today?" He stands with his perfect posture, dressed all in black - a tee shirt with the white Funtom sweets logo printed on it, black jeans, and well-worn pair of leather combat boots that are buckled around his legs. In short, he's extremely sexy right now.

"I made reservations for us at a fancy Spanish restaurant at six. Until then, however, we are free to do as we like."

"As we like... Then, get on the bed, love."

My heart races with anticipation and I settle onto the sheets. I watch Sebastian who continues to stare at me.

"What is it?"

"I can hardly stand it," he murmurs, pushing me down into the bed. "You look so delicious. I could simply eat you up."

"You mean that in a sexual way, right?" I know he does but sometimes I wonder.

"Of course, love. If I ever do consume your soul, I will be sure to make myself clear."

My demon love begins to undress me.

* * *

[Sebastian]

Really, my Ciel, you know me so well. Those cat ears, collar, and tail, along with your stunning looks is a combination that makes me want to-

Well, let's just say that I'll try to be gentle. However, I'm certain that you won't be in the mood to do much walking tomorrow.

Pervert? Stop that, love. These are normal things to say. And, besides, it's the truth.

_Hah_... You should see yourself. Your normally pale cheeks are flushed cherry red. I look the same? Well, that doesn't happen often. Please consider yourself lucky.

Now then, deep breath. Can you relax just a little more for me, love?

_Mmm_... So tight. Ah, there it is. Don't hold back those sweet noises, my Ciel.

Already? How quick... Don't glare at me love, I'm simply teasing.

Are you ready for something a little... Larger? Indeed, I'm prepared as well. Please relax once more. I'd rather not hurt you. _Ah_, that's wonderful, my love.

Am I hurting you? No? That's good. Just a little deeper now.

There we are. As one. I love this so much when I can feel your heart race with excitement and pleasure.

_Ah-n_... I need to move now. Are you ready? Please don't sigh at me.

"Sebastian, you talk too much."

I'm thinking most of this, yet the little bit that I do speak aloud is too much for my Ciel. I understand and I'll endeavor to focus on pleasuring him as much as I can.

With each one of my thrusts, his eyes glaze over even more. I lick salvia off the corner of his lips, a common reaction. My salvia has relaxed him even more than he would be normally. He claws at my shoulders, shuddering with each move until I hit that spot. _Oh, Ciel!_

* * *

Now then, we've seen what our favorite couples have been up to, but what do they all share in common?

_Chocolate_.

Yes, that's true. However, it's a little more than that.

_They're all gay?_

Is... Is there a problem? What? There's nothing wrong with that. Your agreement is appreciated.

Still wrong. That's not what I'm getting at. What I'm attempting to convey is that they're all going to the same place.

Yes, the unnamed fancy Spanish restaurant.

All three of our couples. Well, more like two, but I shall continue to explain as your esteemed narrator.

All three couples entered at different times. Alois and Claude arrived at exactly five pm, early because... Well, you'll see. Grell and William entered at a precise six fifteen. And then our adored lovers, Ciel and Sebastian, entered at an awkward six thirty-seven. Seven minutes late because of... Well, you understand, I'm sure.

Now, let's look at the layout of the restaurant. The Shinigami were seated on the left side of a stage which was situated in the middle. On that stage, as you could most likely guess, was a couple - a young lady (perhaps) and their companion, a tall male with purple-black hair and glasses. Just in front of the stage was where Ciel and Sebastian sat, staring at each other over two glasses of wine. They didn't notice the Grim Reapers and the Shinigami didn't notice them.

However, Ciel and his lover were noticed by two very evil demons who were plotting to do their best to destroy the two lover's wonderful day. This isn't surprising. Claude and Alois are very bored and very evil, even if their ideas and plots are quite flawed. I would say their determination is impressive, but really, they're quite stupid.

But they have a cute relationship, I'll give them that.

Alois was going to do what he did best- distract. And Claude's plan was to fight Sebastian.

Anyways, as William and Grell got progressively more drunk (Ciel was a bit tipsy as well) Sebastian turned out to be the only one actually paying attention as he glared at the talented flamenco dancer. He thought there was something suspicious about the duo and his suspicions were only confirmed when the blond dancer pulled Ciel out of his chair to dance across the stage. Claude sat down in the now vacant chair with a rose in his mouth and wiggled his eyebrows at Sebastian, who frowned in reply.

"I'm not surprised to see you here. I'd rather your little Alois not toy with my Ciel today."

Claude removed the rose from his mouth and studied it carefully. "What a pity. I'd like to play."

"Not in the mood, Claude." Sebastian stared after his Ciel who was clumsily dancing with the more talented blond.

"Are you sure you aren't in the mood? What about this?" Claude leaned across the table and roughly grabbed the back of Sebastian's head, forcing their lips together.

I gasp. What a cute pairing but... Not here, not now. _The Face of Funtom_ has no room for that nonsense.

Continuing on.

Sebastian sunk his fangs into Claude's lips, blood gushing from the other demon's face. He pulled away quickly and punched Claude directly in the face, shattering his glasses.

"No thank you. As you can see, I have my Ciel and I'm _not interested_ in anyone else, human or demon."

Grell and William let out a collective sigh as they got the human occupants of the restaurant to leave. Sebastian grabbed Ciel and picked up the boy, holding the CEO like he weighed no more than a bag, while continuing to beat on Claude. Alois looked on with horror, yelling at Claude with incoherent words that seemed to be meant as encouragement.

The Grim Reapers watched for a while. Seeing Claude being beaten upon wasn't an event they wanted to halt too quickly. But (eventually) they did, separating the two demons at death scythe-point. Alois and Claude went on their way leaving a few muttered threats in their wake.

"I'll get you next time and your little dog too!"

"You meddling Shinigami…"

William grumbled about how he would have to submit a report and Grell complained about how his evening had been ruined.

Ciel sighed. "Let's go home, Sebastian."

And so they did.

* * *

_-Epilogue-_

At the fancy Spanish restaurant, the Undertaker had drowned his sorrows in a margarita. When everyone had been evacuated, he had left to return to Sebastian's apartment.

There, he was glad that Will and Grell were already in their rooms. _Why_? you ask the narrator.

Well, the Undertaker wasn't entirely alone tonight.

Let's just say that a _demon_ would frown upon his activities.

[necrophilia]

~Fin~

* * *

**A/N- Aw, happy belated Valentine's day. That's how I write first person. Did you enjoy my one-shot? **

**Please _review_ and favorite. **


End file.
